Michael Lonsdale
Michael Lonsdale (ou Michel Lonsdale ) , né à Paris le 24 mai 1931, est un acteur de théâtre, de cinéma et de dramatiques radiodiffusées, et un peintre. Né d'une mère française et d'un père anglais - il est parfaitement bilingue -, il passe le début de son enfance à Londres puis au Maroc à partir de 1939. Il anime des émissions enfantines sur Radio-Maroc dès 1943. Retourné en France en 1947, il rencontre Roger Blin qui lui fait découvrir le théâtre. La francisation de son prénom provient de l'acteur belge Raymond Rouleau qui ne parvenait pas à prononcer correctement Michael. (M. Lonsdale à l'émission de radio Jeux d'archives sur France Culture, septembre 2007). C'est un comédien parmi les plus originaux et singuliers de notre temps. Son timbre de voix si particulier, l'intériorité de son jeu, son ouverture d'esprit et sa capacité à s'adapter à tous les univers sont frappants. Il passe ainsi avec aisance de l'avant-garde (films de Marcel Hanoun) à la superproduction hollywoodienne (Munich de Spielberg). Catholique engagé, il participe au mouvement pour le Renouveau charismatique. Dans sa carrière particulièrement riche, il a aussi bien joué pour des grands metteurs en scène comme Welles, Truffaut, Buñuel ou Eustache que joué au théâtre des textes contemporains (Beckett, Duras…) et participé à des films grand public, dont un James Bond qui est sans doute son rôle le plus célèbre, celui du "méchant" dans Moonraker en 1979. Il a joué dans six films de Jean-Pierre Mocky. Michael Lonsdale a également mis en scène de nombreux textes, dont parmi les plus récents Marie Madeleine des Frères Martineau et La Nuit de Marina Tsvetaeva de Valeria Moretti (en 2001 l'un et l'autre). Filmographie complète Acteur * 1956 : C'est arrivé à Aden, de Michel Boisrond - Sinclair * 1958 : Une balle dans le canon, de Charles Gérard et Michel Deville * 1959 : La Main chaude, de Gérard Oury - Norbert * 1960 : Les portes claquent, de Michel Fermaud et Jack Pinoteau - Georges * 1961 : Adorable Menteuse, de Michel Deville - Le flic * 1961 : Le crime ne paie pas, sketch "L'homme de l'avenue" de Gérard Oury * 1961 : Snobs !, de Jean-Pierre Mocky - Charles Dufaut * 1961 : La Dénonciation, de Jacques Doniol-Valcroze - L'inspecteur Mercier * 1962 : Le Procès, (The trial) d'Orson Welles - Le prètre * 1963 : Et vint le jour de la vengeance , (Behold a pole horse) de Fred Zinnemann - Le reporter * 1964 : Jaloux comme un tigre, de Darry Cowl et Maurice Delbez * 1964 : Les Copains, d'Yves Robert - Lamendin * 1964 : Tous les enfants du monde, - Film resté inachevé - de André Michel * 1965 : Je vous salue Mafia, de Raoul Lévy - Hyman, le secrétaire * 1965 : La Bourse et la Vie, de Jean-Pierre Mocky - Le conférencier au club des timides * 1966 : Les Compagnons de la marguerite, de Jean-Pierre Mocky - Mr Lestac, expert en écritures et la voix du juge d'instruction * 1966 : Le Judoka agent secret , de Pierre Zimmer - Perkins * 1966 : Paris brûle-t-il ? , de René Clément - Mr Debu-Bridel * 1966 : Comédie, de Marin Karmitz, Jean-Marie Serreau et Jean Ravel * 1967 : L'Homme à la Buick, de Gilles Grangier - L'inspecteur * 1967 : L'Authentique Procès de Carl-Emmanuel Jung, de Marcel Hanoun - Un avocat de la défense * 1967 : La mariée était en noir, de François Truffaut - René Morane * 1968 : La Grande Lessive , de Jean-Pierre Mocky - Mr Delaroque * 1968 : Baisers volés, de François Truffaut - Georges Tabard * 1969 : Hibernatus, d'Édouard Molinaro - Le professeur Loriebat * 1969 : Détruire dit-elle, ou "La chaise longue" de Marguerite Duras - Steint * 1969 : L'Hiver, de Marcel Hanoun - Julien et Marc * 1969 : L'Étalon, de Jean-Pierre Mocky - Donald Both, le commissaire * 1969 : British Sounds, de Jean-Luc Godard * 1970 : le Printemps, de Marcel Hanoun et Catherine Binet * 1970 : Out 1 : Noli me tangere (et version courte : Out 1 : Spectre), de Jacques Rivette et Suzanne Schiffman - Thomas * 1970 : Les Assassins de l'ordre, de Marcel Carné - Le commissaire Bertrand * 1971 : Le Souffle au cœur, de Louis Malle - Le père Henri * 1971 : Jaune le soleil de Marguerite Duras * 1971 : La Vieille Fille , de Jean-Pierre Blanc - Le pasteur Monod * 1971 : Papa les p'tits bateaux de Nelly Kaplan - Hippolyte * 1971 : L'Automne , de Marcel Hanoun - Julien, le réalisateur * 1971 : Les grands sentiments font les bons gueuletons, de Michel Berny - Stéphane * 1971 : Il était une fois un flic, de Georges Lautner - Lucas * 1971 : Chut ! , de Jean-Pierre Mocky - Sergel * 1972 : Chacal (The day of the chacal), de Fred Zinnemann - Lebel, le détective * 1973 : La Grande Paulette , de Gérard Calderon * 1973 : La Fille au violoncelle, de Yvan Butler - Philippe Lariel * 1973 : Un linceul n'a pas de poches , de Jean-Pierre Mocky - Raymond * 1973 : Glissements progressifs du plaisir, de Alain Robbe-Grillet - La magistrat instructeur * 1974 : Le Passager (Caravan to Vaccares) , de Geoffrey Reeve - Le duc de Croyter * 1974 : Stavisky..., d'Alain Resnais - Le docteur Mézy * 1974 : Une baleine qui avait mal aux dents , de Jacques Bral - Le peintre * 1974 : Le Fantôme de la liberté, de Luis Buñuel - Le chapelier * 1974 : Galileo (Galiléo) , de Joseph Losey - Le cardinal Barberini * 1974 : Les Suspects, de Michel Wyn - Le juge Souffries * 1974 : Sérieux comme le plaisir , de Robert Benayoun - L'inspecteur Fournier * 1974 : La Vérité sur l'imaginaire passion d'un inconnu, de Marcel Hanoun - Le reporter T.V et Ponce Pilate * 1974 : Aloïse , de Liliane de Kermadec - Le médecin directeur * 1974 : India Song , de Marguerite Duras - Le vice-consul de Lahore * 1974 : Section spéciale, de Constantin Costa-Gavras - Pierre Pucheu le ministre de l'intérieur * 1974 : Une Anglaise romantique (The Romantic Englishwoman) , de Joseph Losey - Swan * 1975 : La Traque, de Serge Leroy - David Sutter * 1975 : Folle à tuer, de Yves Boisset - Stéphane Mostri * 1975 : Les Œufs brouillés, de Joël Santoni - Le président de la république * 1975 : Le Téléphone rose, de Edouard Molinaro - Mr Morrison * 1975 : Né - Négation ou "Le vivarium" , de Jacques Richard * 1976 : Bartleby, de Maurice Ronet - L'huissier * 1976 : Monsieur Klein, de Joseph Losey - Pierre * 1977 : Le Diable dans la boîte, de Pierre Lary - Georges Aubert * 1976 : L'Adieu nu, de Jean-Henri Meunier - Boris et le visiteur * 1977 : L'Imprécateur, de Jean-Louis Bertucelli - Abéraud * 1977 : La Femme gauchère (Die linkshändige Frau), de Peter Handke - Le serveur * 1977 : Aurait dû faire gaffe, le choc est terrible , de Jean-Henri Meunier * 1978 : Passeurs d'hommes, (The passage) de J. Lee Thompson - Renoudot * 1978 : Les Aventures de Holly and Wood / La rose et le blanc, de Robert Pansard-Besson - Léon * 1979 : Moonraker, (Moonraker) de Lewis Gilbert - Hugo Drax * 1980 : Seuls de Francis Reusser - Le peintre * 1981 : Une jeunesse de Moshé Mizrahi - Béjardy * 1981 : Mora de Léon Desclozeaux - Il est uniquement le co-scénariste du film. * 1981 : Les Chariots de feu, (Chariots of fire) de Hugh Hudson - Garth Jones * 1982 : Les Jeux de la comtesse Dolingen de Gratz, de Catherine Binet - Bertrand Haines-Pearson * 1982 : Douce Enquête sur la violence, de Gérard Guérin - Le financier Ash * 1983 : Enigma, (Enigma) de Jeannot Szwarc - Bodley * 1983 : Erendira, (Erendira) de Ruy Guerra - Le sénateur Onésime Sanchez * 1984 : Le Juge de Philippe Lefebvre - Le docteur * 1984 : Le Bon Roi Dagobert, (Dagobert) de Dino Risi - Saint Eloi * 1984 : L'Éveillé du Pont de l'Alma, de Raoul Ruiz - Antoine * 1985 : The Holcroft Covenant de John Frankenhammer - Ernst Manfredi * 1985 : Billy Ze Kick de Gérard Mordillat - Le commissaire Bellanger * 1986 : Le Nom de la rose de Jean-Jacques Annaud - L'abbé * 1987 : Der Madonna-Mann, de Hans-Christoph Blumenberg * 1987 : Souvenir, de Geoffroy Reeve - Xavier Lorion * 1988 : Les Tribulations héroïques de Balthasar Kober (Niezwykla podróz Baltazara Kobera), de Wojciech Has - Le maître * 1991 : Ma vie est un enfer de Josiane Balasko - L'archange Gabriel * 1992 : Woyzeck, de Guy Marignane - Le capitaine * 1993 : L'Ordre du jour de Michel Khleifi - Stark * 1993 : The Remains of the Day de James Ivory - Mr Giscard Dupont-d'Ivry * 1995 : Jefferson in Paris de James Ivory - Louis XVI * 1995 : Nelly et Mr Arnaud de Claude Sautet - Mr Dollabella * 1996 : La Plante humaine de Pierre Hebert - Michel * 1996 : Mauvais genre de Laurent Beneghi - Honoré de Balzac * 1998 : Don Juan de Jacques Weber - Don Luis * 1998 : Que la lumière soit !, d' Arthur Joffé - Monseigneur Loublié * 1998 : Ronin, de John Frankenheimer - Jean-Pierre * 2000 : Les Acteurs de Bertrand Blier - 'Lui même'' * 2001 : Ceux d'en face de Jean-Daniel Pollet - Mikaël, le musicien * 2003 : Adieu de Armand de Pallières - Serge, le père * 2003 : 5x2 de François Ozon - Bernard * 2003 : Le Mystère de la chambre jaune de Bruno Podalydès - Le professeur Stangerson * 2003 : Le Furet, de Jean-Pierre Mocky - Don Salvadore * 2003 : Bye Bye Blackbird de Robinson Savary - Robert * 2003 : Le Prix du désir, (Sotto falso nome) de Roberto Ando - David Ginsberg * 2004 : Ni eux, ni moi de Roberto Garzelli * 2005 : Le Parfum de la dame en noir de Bruno Podalydès - Le professeur Stangerson * 2005 : Les Invisibles de Thierry Jousse - Le gardien * 2005 : Munich de Steven Spielberg - Papa * 2005 : Gentille de Sophie Fillières - Jean * 2006 : Les Fantômes de Goya (Goya's ghosts) de Milos Forman - Le père Grégorio * 2006 : Selon Rachel de Sylvie Habault * 2006 : Ce que je vous dois de Olivier Bouffard * 2007 : L'Etrange Monsieur Trip, de E.D. Lopez * 2007 : Il sera une fois..., de Sandrine Veysset - Le vieux monsieur * 2007 : Chacun son cinéma - Sketch : "Le don" * 2007 : Une vieille maîtresse de Catherine Breillat * 2007 : La Question humaine de Nicolas Klotz Mathias Just Courts et moyens métrages * 1962 : Le Bureau des mariages, de Yannick Bellon - Robert * 1964 : Tous les enfants du monde, d'André Michel * 1966 : Le Fer à repasser de Jean Dasque * 1968 : Le Procès d'Orphée / Projet Orfée, de Jean-Pierre Marchou - Orphée * 1969 : La Pince à ongles, de Jean-Claude Carrière * 1970 : Station service, de Gérald Calderon * 1970 : La Rose et le revolver, de Jean Desvilles * 1971 : La Poule, de Luc Béraud * 1973 : Les Musiciens du culte, de Gérard Mordillat * 1974 : Le Jeu des preuves, de Luc Béraud * 1974 : Naissance et mort de Prométhée de Jacques Rivette - moyen métrage - * 1975 : La Choisie, de Gérard Mordillat - L'oncle * 1976 : Les Écrans déchirés, de Jacques Richard * 1976 : L'Eden Palace de François Compain - moyen métrage - Raoul * 1977 : Une sale histoire de Jean Eustache - moyen métrage - * 1977 : Le Conseiller Crespel, de Robert Pansard-Besson * 1978 : La Dame à la licorne, de Dominique Crèvecoeur * 1979 : Ève avait l'éclat métallique de l'été, de Franck Verpillat * 1979 : Acte manqué, de Léon Desclozeaux * 1982 : Les Atours de l'œil foudre, de Magali Cerda * 1983 : La Voix humaine de Michael Lonsdale - moyen métrage - * 1984 : Fumeurs de charme / Requiem pour un fumeur de Frédéric Sojcher - Lui-même * 1984 : Cinécalligrammes, de Mohamed Charbagi * 1985 : L'Art d'aimer, de Dominique Cabrera * 1985 : Requiem pour un fumeur, de Frédéric Sojcher * 1986 : À suivre de Robinson Savary * 1989 : Le Voisin de Paul, de Jean-Marie Gigon - L'aveugle * 1992 : La Table d'émeraude, de Pierre Bourgeade * 1992 : Pièce unique, de Pascale Boullet * 1992 : Deux Amis, prélude, de Pierre Schöller * 1995 : Terra incognita, d' Olivier Cotte * 1995 : L'Entretien, de Marc Mechain * 1995 : Vroum-Vroum, de Frédéric Sojcher * 1998 : To Be or Not To Be (Auriscote) de Pascale Auriscote - Le vieux juif * 2003 : L'Empreinte de David Mathieu-Mahias - Roman Dessouches * 2005 : Jeanne à petits pas... de Nagar Djavadi * 2006 : Les Mains d'Andréa de Sébastien Betbeder * 2006 : Ce que je vous dois de Olivier Bouffard - Paul * 2006 : Jeanne à petits pas de Nagar Djavadi Voxographie et Documentaires * 1967 : Méli-mélodrame - court métrage - de Gérard Calderon - Voix du récitant * 1968 : British Sounds - moyen métrage, documentaire - de Jean-Luc Godard et Jean-Henri Roger * 1970 : Les Années lumières - Film de montage - de Jean Chapot - Commentaires * 1976 : Son nom de Venise dans Calcutta désert de Marguerite Duras - Commentaires * 1976 : Mirabelle et coquillage - court métrage - de Lisa Vergt - Une voix dans le film * 1977 : Jacques Prévert - moyen métrage, documentaire - de Jean Desvilles - Témoignage * 1980 : Le Risque de vivre - documentaire - de Gérard Calderon - Commentaires * 1982 : Chronopolis - Film d'animation - de Piotr Kamler - Narrateur * 1983 : Jean-Louis Barrault, un homme de théâtre - moyen métrage, documentaire - de Muriel Balash - Narrateur * 1984 : Canevas la ville - documentaire - de Charles Dubois - Commentaires * 1984 : Les Boulugres - Film d'animation - de Jean Hurtado - Voix * 1984 : La Couleur des mots - documentaire - de Jérôme Beaujour, Jean Mascolo - Lui-même * 1987 : La Conscience - court métrage - de Pierre Veck - Voix * 1990 : Mémoires Rhénanes : L'Aventure des mines - court métrage, documentaire - de Etienne Carton de Grammont - Narrateur * 1992 : Dieu sait pourquoi - documentaire - de Jean-Daniel Pollet - Il est l'auteur du commentaire et narrateur * 1999 : Le Château des singes - Film d'animation - de Jean-François Laguionie - Il prète sa voix à Maître Flavius * 2000 : À propos de Buñuel (A proposito de Buñuel) - documentaire - de José-Luis Lopez Linarès et Javier Royo - Témoignage * 2003 : Kaena, la prophétie, - Film d'animation - de Chris Delaporte et Pascal Pinon - La voix d'Opaz * 2007 : Tous à L'Ouest, - Animation - de Olivier Jean-Marie - La voix de Bartleby Télévision * 1958 : Ping Pong de Jean Prat * 1960 : Les trois soeurs de Jean Prat - Andreï Prodarov * 1962 : Escale obligatoire de Jean Prat - L'américain * 1964 : L'Amour médecin de Monique Chapelle * 1964 : Les petites demoiselles de Michel Deville * 1964 : L'Enlèvement d'Antoine Bigut de Jacques Doniol-Valcroze - Didot * 1964 : Le loup et le chien "Les fables de La Fontaine" de Hervé Bromberger * 1965 : La Redevance du fantôme de Robert Enrico - Kerman * 1966 : La Conversation de Michel Mitrani]] * 1967 : Le Mal de test de Jean-Paul Sassy * 1968 : Les Sincères de Monique Chapelle * 1968 : Zoo story de Roland Coste - Le conformiste * 1969 : Appelez-moi Rose de Youri * 1969 : Les Frères Karamazov de Marcel Bluwal - Le diable * 1970 : La Fenêtre de Jacques Pierre - Braquemont * 1971 : Le Malade imaginaire de Claude Santelli - Purgon * 1971 : Romulus le Grand de Marcel Cravenne * 1972 : Alberte - Feuilleton en 5 épisodes de 60mn - de Sverre Udnaes - Jean * 1972 : 100 livres et des hommes : Le portrait de Socrate de Alain Dhenault et Bernard d'Abrigeon - Socrate * 1973 : Le Monde enchanté d'Isabelle - Feuilleton en 13 épisodes de 26mn - de Youri * 1974 : La Confession d'un enfant du siècle de Claude Santelli - Smith * 1974 : Dans l'intérêt des familles "Malaventure" de Joseph Drimal - Georges Mortier * 1975 : Kafka, la lettre au père de Nat Lilienstein - Le lecteur * 1976 : Le Voyage à l'étranger de Philippe Ducrest - Le récitant * 1979 : Un comédien lit un auteur de Pierre Dumayet et André Bonnardel - Lui-même * 1980 : Annonce matrimoniale de José-Maria Berzosa * 1980 : Jean sans terre de Gilles Grangier - Jean Papeuil * 1981 : L'Agent secret "Le roman du Samedi" de Marcel Camus - Adolphe Verloc, l'agent secret * 1981 : The Bunker de Geoprge Schaefer - Martin Bormann * 1981 : Un paquebot dans la tête de Philippe Condroyer * 1981 : Non lieu - Feuilleton en 4 épisodes de 52mn - de Bruno Gantillon - Le docteur Gilbert Dercine * 1981 : L'orme du mail "Histoire contemporaine" de Michel Boisrond - Le récitant * 1981 : Le Mannequin d'osier "Histoire contemporaine" de Michel Boisrond - Le récitant * 1981 : L'Anneau d'améthyste "Histoire contemporaine" de Michel Boisrond - Le récitant * 1981 : Monsieur Bergeret à Paris "Histoire contemporaine" de Michel Boisrond - Le récitant * 1982 : Les Invités - Feuilleton en 4 épisodes de 52mn - de Roger Pigaut - Charles Maurienne * 1982 : L'Armoire de Paul Planchon - Focker * 1982 : Personne ne m'aime de Liliane de Kermadec - Le commissaire de police * 1982 : Merci Bernard - Divertissement - de Jean-Michel Ribes - Différents rôles * 1982 : Smiley's people / La taupe de Simon Langton - Anton Grigoriov dans les épisodes 5 et 6 * 1983 : Liberté, liberté de Alain Dhouailly - Maurice, le professeur de philosophie * 1984 : La Jeune Femme en vert de Lazare Iglésis * 1985 : Le Génie du faux - Feuilleton en 4 épisodes de 52mn - de Stéphane Kurc * 1986 : Rendez-vous manqué de Patrick Meunier - Moralès * 1986 : Le tiroir secret - Feuilleton en 6 épisodes de 52mn - de Michel Boisrond, Roger Gillioz - Philippe * 1987 : Le Loufiat de Michel Boisrond * 1988 : L'Enfant et le président de Régis Milcent * 1990 : Seul face au crime / Un cane sciolto de Giorgio Capitani - Le procureur Braida * 1990 : Un film sur Georges Perec : Te souviens-tu de Gaspard Winckler - Documentaire - de Catherine Binet - Lui-même * 1991 : Maigret et la grande perche de Claude Goretta - M. Serre * 1993 : L'affaire Rodani / Un cane sciolto 3 de Giorgio Capitani - Le procureur Braida * 1997 : Un prete tra noi de Giorgio Capitani et Lodovico Gasparini - Bishop * 1997 : Langlois monumental de Jacques Richard - Lui-même * 1999 : The James Bond Story - Documentaire - de Chris Hunt - Lui même * 1999 : Un siècle d'écrivains : Is dead ou Portrait incomplet de Gertrud Stein - Documentaire - Arnaud de Pallières - Narration * 2000 : Inside Moonraker - Documentaire - de John Cork - Lui-même * 2000 : Maigret : Maigret et la croqueuse de diamant de André Chandelle - Sir Lampson * 2000 : Delphine Seyrig : Portrait d'une comête - Documentaire - de Jacqueline Veuve - Lui même * 2000 : Un siècle d'écrivain : André Pieyre de Mandiargues, l'amateur d'imprudence - Documentaire - de Evelyn Clavaud - Récitant, narrateur * 2003 : La Place de l'autre de Roberto Garzelli - hans * 2005 : La Séparation de François Hanos - Paul Doumer * 2006 : Nouveau campus en direct - Documentaire - - Lui-même * 2006 : Mocky circus - Documentaire - de Emmanuel Barnault - Lui-même * 2006 : Munich, The international cast - Lui-même * 2007 : Lonsdale, l'insondable - Documentaire - de Emmanuel Barnault - Lui-même Théâtre (liste non exhaustive) * 1962 : Frank V, de Friedrich Durrenmatt, mise en scène d'André Barsacq * 1964 : Comédie, de Samuel Beckett, mise en scène de l'auteur * 1965 : Zoo Story, de Edward Albee, mise en scène de Daniel Emilfork * 1968 : L'Amante anglaise, de Marguerite Duras, mise en scène de Claude Régy * 1970 : L'Exception à la règle, de Bertolt Brecht, mise en scène de Jean-Marie Serreau * 1979 : Navire Night, de Marguerite Duras, mise en scène de Claude Régy * 1993 : La Mouette, d'Anton Tchekhov, mise en scène de Michel Fagadau * 2006 : La Boîte à outils de Roland Dubillard (lecture) Avignon Festival Off 2006 Dramatique radiodiffusée * 1972 : India Song, de Marguerite Duras Œuvres * Oraisons, 2002, Actes Sud * Visites, 2003, Pauvert - ISBN 9782720214943 Lien externe Catégorie:Naissance en 1931 Catégorie:Acteur français en:Michael Lonsdale